NUEVO DIA
by Alex Zoldyeck
Summary: un final que me hubiera gustado ver... Yakumo X Harima


UN NUEVO DIA

.

.

.

.

.

-disculpa… pero yo no te amo

Palabras que destrozan el corazón, palabras que eran inevitables, palabras que ya no puede fingir nuca oirá, las palabras de Tsukamoto Tenma a su amigo Harima Kenji. El chico dio gracias al cielo tener los lentes puestos, así ella no pudo ver a sus ojos amenazando con estallar en llanto. Como todo un hombre sonrió y dio media vuelta, no hizo caso a las demás palabras de Tenma, solo corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el lado contrario de ella.

Corriendo sin pensar llego al embarcadero, tomo un barco y salio de Japón sin mirar atrás, el realmente nunca tuvo oportunidad antes ni ahora que Karasuma se encontraba con ella.

Al final termino en las montañas de algún país extranjero con una larga barba, sus lentes negros rotos y una gran cantidad de animales siguiéndole. Parecía no tener mas vida, que su alma se perdió en el infinito sin posibilidad de retorno y es que no tenia razón para regresar, su vida era un asco antes de conocerla, pensó en ser mangaka solo como una forma de declarársele y mostrarle que el valía la pena como hombre pero ahora… sin ella… nada tenia sentido, todo su esfuerzo, toda su dedicación no valían nada si ella no lo reconocía

-nada importa ya- suspiro, dejándose caer en la fresca hierva, mas lagrimas volvieron a recorrer sus mejillas, todos los animales corrieron hacia el, tratando de abrazarlo y calmar su ser tan atormentado, pero es inútil nadie puede llegar a el, esta demasiado hundido.

Pasaron los años, Harima sigue viviendo en la montaña lejos de todo contacto humano, si antes no parecía tener vida ahora es un zombi que se queda sentado en la hierva y come lo que le llevan sus fieles animales. Ha aprendido a mantener su mente en blanco, lejos de todo recuerdo pero también de toda idea… al final arto de solo llorar y sentarse corre hacia el barranco, lo animales tratan de detenerlo pero es muy rápido… luego oscuridad.

Recuerdos de un amor frustrado regresan para atormentarlo, se retuerce y trata de arrancarse el corazón, cansado y fastidiado de cargarlo, el nunca lo pidió, lo detesta, detesta tener un corazón y que siempre le duela… ¿para que le dieron un corazón? Piensa que solo se lo han dado para atormentarlo pero el no merece tan cruel destino… mas lagrimas, la negrura avanza hasta cubrirlo por completo, engulléndolo en mas desesperación. Harima grita y pide que lo maten, que terminen con su sufrimiento… espera, nada sucede, solo más oscuridad.

Ya sin esperanza y desmoralizado se deja comer por la negrura, siente poco a poco como su cuerpo deja de responderle, esta tranquilo por fin deja este mundo de tortura… pero esperen, siente algo calido rozar su mejilla, luego 5 gotas todavía mas calientes caen en su rostro. Como un acto sobrehumano abrió los ojos y no creyó lo que estaba viendo

- Harima- san por favor… por favor no me dejes- unos ojos cafés tirandole a rojo lo miran consternados y llorosos. Recorrió la mitad del mundo para encontrarlo ahora que lo lograba pedía al cielo que no lo perdiera otra vez

-¿imouto san? – fue lo único que atino a decir antes de quedar inconsciente otra vez

Los días pasaron, Yakumo cuido de Harima con mucho esmero y dedicación pero no importaba lo mucho que tratase Yakumo no podía sacar una palabra a Harima, mucho menos un pensamiento, ella se sentía triste al darse cuenta que de todas maneras el seguía sin querer estar cerca de ella. Harima la solo la observa sin entender ¿Qué hace ella en ese lugar? No entiende porque ella se preocupa por el que es una basura y un cobarde que se deja morir por un desamor.

Estuvo lloviendo a cantaros en la montaña, hace unos minutos que paro de llover y Yakumo ha salido por algo para comer, ve un manzano cerca de una saliente y camina hacia el cuando de la nada la saliente se desquebraja y ella cae, gritando y agarrada de una de las raíces del manzano. Harima escucha el grito y sale de sus pensamientos para correr, voltea hacia todos lados pero no la ve, tira sus viejos lentes para ver mejor y nota la pequeña mano haciendo todo lo posible por sostenerse. De un jalón Harima levanta a Yakumo y la sostiene con la otra mano igual que hace tiempo, pero el ya no ha hecho ejercido y su cuerpo ya no es tan fuerte con hace tiempo. Termina cayendo de espaldas con Yakumo sentada sobre el.

Las nubes se han ido, el cielo es azul claro y un lindo arcoiris cruza por los extremos de la montaña, en medio de todo esta la cara de Yakumo que lo mira expectante y con miedo…

"_ángel… ella es un ángel"_

Escucha Yakumo, se sorprende. Solo una vez había escuchado los pensamientos del moreno. Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas a causa de la comparación y la posición en la que se encontraba

-Yakumo como se te ocurre- el moreno la abrazo- si querías esas manzanas me las hubieras pedido

"_si algo te pasase… yo… yo no sabría que hacer"_

Yakumo se sonrojo aun mas, contestando el abrazo, era la primera vez que el moreno la llamaba por su nombre. Harima empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de la chica, aumentando la fuerza del abrazo

"_soy un idiota… un idiota ciego"_

-Harima san no llore…

-Kenji… llámame Kenji- el chico comenzó a calmarse y se levanto ofreciéndole la mano a la jovencita que seguía sonrojada

-Kenji san…

Regresaron a la cueva y dejaron el asunto por la paz, Yakumo se sentía brincar de alegría por que Kenji san la dejo entrar en sus pensamientos, el aludido se sentirá renacer ahora gracias otra de las Tsukamoto. Llegada la noche los dos se cubrieron con una misma manta al calor de una fogata

"_ángel, ella es un ángel… es mi ángel"_

Esos fueron los últimos pensamientos de Harima antes de quedarse dormido, muy pronto le siguió Yakumo feliz de que por fin la mirara a ella. Así quedaron dormidos, esperando con ansias un nuevo día que traería consigo una nueva y mejor vida para los dos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

Termine de ver el anime y me quede con ganas de que Harima encontrara el amor correspondido al igual que Yakumo… y pues… salio este pequeño ff jejeje. Espero les haya gustado porque pienso darle una continuación. Nos vemos.


End file.
